Untouched
by Niknakz93
Summary: Elena and Damon have an encounter after hours at school. One that will change Elenas choice forever. Delena R&R?


**Untouched**

_~For Jess~_

xXx

Elena groaned as she picked up her car keys, feeling groggy. She brushed her immensely long auburn hair back, glancing to the sky-

It was after school, and as she almost reached home, Ric had called, asking, no, begging her to go back and pick up these boxes he had left behind. Papers that he needed to grade.

So Elena, being the oh so helpful girl she was… and was regretting, turned her car around and headed back to the school, half asleep. It had been a long long day.

As Elena got out the car, she froze as her eyes fixed upon the sky blue Camero, a frown gracing her features-

What was Damon doing here-?

She ignored that thought and went inside now, pulling her jacket more around her as she did so, yawning lightly as she trod through the silent corridors, high heels clacking against the floor, ringing out and echoing lightly, fading away soon after.

Elena reached Alarics classroom, finding it ajar, shoving it open with a low groan, only to stop dead at the dark haired man bending over the desk, making Elena frown. "What are you doing here Damon?"

He straightened up and nodded to the box. "Errand for Ric."

"Did he, by any chance, ask you to pick up that box?"

Damon cocked a brow and glanced down. "Maybe."

Elena groaned and shook her head, muttering. "See you later."

"Wait-"

She paused and turned, blinking sleepily. "What Damon? I'm tired."

Damon was silent, then sighed, walking over to stand before the door so she couldn't leave. "We need to talk. About Denver."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"We _kissed, _Elena. Or are you pretending that never happened?"

Elena met his deep sapphire eyes now, holding their gaze for a moment before she looked away, muttering. "I don't know _what _to do, Damon. What to think."

"You kissed me back."

"I know…"

"So you can't say you want to forget. I won't let you." He took her hands into his own now, groaning. "You don't… want to forget, right?"

Elena stared at the top button of his white shirt, just… silent-

She wanted to…

But then she didn't.

Damon took her face into his hands now, frowning lightly. "What do you feel, for me?"

Elena pulled away, frowning herself. "Don't… do that Damon."

"Why not?" Damon challenged her, making Elena mutter. "I gotta go… somewhere." She shoved past him, yanking the door open and half running down the corridor-

Love was so painful.

Elena wandered to the bathrooms, standing before the mirror, hands on the sides of the sink as she stared at her reflection, muttering to it-

"What the hell are you doing?"

There was a passion that she shared with Damon, and it excited her. She couldn't deny it. He was that dark, dark demon that made a fire burn, hotter than hell, within her soul.

Elena groaned and turned around, jumping as the man in question was stood before her, hissing at him. "Don't do that! Seriously Damon!"

He ignored her words and stepped closer, making Elena step backwards, her back pressed to the front of the sink, trapped as Damon placed his hands either side of her on the white porcelain, leaning closer to next to whisper into her face.

"What else can't I do?"

He leaned ever closer, and Elenas breath caught in her throat, muttering. "I-"

Damon never gave her chance to piece her thoughts, reasons and excuses together as he kissed her, taking her waist as Elena closed her eyes.

He pulled away for a moment, pausing, but then after a moment. "Can I do _that?_"

There was no answer as Elena tried to think…

But thought of nothing, twining a hand into the front of his shirt and yanking him closer, crashing her lips to his own with a low groan, letting him hold her waist tighter.

"Damon-" she moaned lightly against his lips, mind going utterly blank-

Fuck rules.

She ran a hand up his chest now, kisses becoming more and more heated as she nipped at his bottom lip, breathing heavily as her eyes clenched shut more.

Damon felt her other hand go to his belt now, slightly taken aback, knowing it was just her impulses that were doing this…

But he didn't stop her as she yanked it open with a groan.

Damon didn't pause once as his hands snaked from her hips to the front of her jeans, popping open the top button and yanking down her zipper with a low groan, not breaking the kiss until he felt her undo his own jeans, running a hand over the growing front of his jeans.

It was in that instant that he turned her around, making Elena grab the sides of the sink as she went, breathlessly. "Damon don't…"

Damon heard her tone, how there was no resistance in her words at all, hands skimming down her sides and hooking his thumbs into her jeans, tugging them slowly down, letting them fall to her ankles, a smirk twitching onto his face as her dark red panties were given the same treatment, Elena watching his expression in the mirror at their level, just showing his and her own face.

And she saw the hungry eyes.

The way they said 'I'm going to fuck you up.'

That smirk upon his lips, the way it made her so…

Impatient.

Elena felt his hands leave her bare hips for a moment, hearing the rest of the zipper she had missed being yanked down, biting her lip-

Of all things she planned doing today… this wasn't on her list.

But all her thoughts were vanquished as she suddenly felt him ram into her, a light gasp slipping past her lips, refusing to look at him in the mirror.

Damon pulled out almost completely for a moment, lips seeking out the spot under her left ear and growling lightly. "Tell me now what you feel for me now. At this moment."

"Do you really need to-?" But Elena stopped dead as he thrusted back into her, not stopping once as he repeated the process, making her grab a tighter hold onto the sink, muttering. "Oh God…"

Damon kissed under her ear hungrily, hands tight on her bare hips, groaning heavily as he felt her walls contracting ever tighter around him, growling out. "Fuck… Elena-!"

Elena tilted her head back, moaning freely as he moved to under her chin, slamming into her harder, digging his fingers into essentially her backside, nipping at chin.

She shifted a little forwards and Damon growled, trusting into her even harder, eliciting a delicious moan from her lips, eyes even tighter closed as he moved a foot, kicking her legs open more, winding a hand into her hair and pushing her more down, bending her over the sink and hissing lightly in approval of the easier access.

Elena did her best to stay silent, worried that someone would hear-

The last thing she wanted was for someone to catch them at it.

Damon wasn't pleased with the silence, so he tightened his grip on her hair and pulled her back up, holding her against him, making her stare at their reflection as he rammed once more into her, Elena biting her lip, gasping out. "Damon… god, why are- ah-!"

He smirked into her hair, going. "Don't pretend you don't love this. Look at yourself. Watch."

Elena watched the girl in the mirror grab even more onto the sink, the pressure building in her abdomen as each hard thrust bought her ever closer to her release, realizing it was herself.

The way he made her feel… it was sinful. A sweet dark sin that coursed through her, toes curling in pleasure, gasping out. "Damon, I-"

She wanted to tell him to be a little more gentle, that she was human, prone to broken bones and bruises.

But she wanted them.

Wanted to feel that sweet burn that would last even when he was done.

A cry left her lips now as he hit a particulary sensitive spot, and that was all he needed to move his hands back to her hips, holding her tighter as he next to pounded into her.

"Damon, I- oh just-" she tried to say, failing epically as she moaned loudly, hearing it echo through the room, making Damon growl in approval.

"_What the-?"_

Elenas eyes widened as she heard the voice, looking to the door to see a rather wide eyed Alaric who was looking at the sight of Elenas panties and jeans around her ankles, Damon holding onto her from behind.

He just walked out without looking back.

Damon groaned as Elena stepped forwards, making him pull out, turning around to him and muttering. "We shouldn't have… just…" she groaned and yanked her panties and jeans up, not looking back as she raced after Alaric, trying to smooth her messed hair, groaning and leaning against the wall, still feeling that lust burning in her abdomen, punishing her for not finishing off, going over the edge with him… into that oblivion.

Elena slid down the wall and sat down, running a hand through her hair and closing her eyes again-

Love… it was such a little bitch at times.

* * *

**For Jess. The only one who could make me write this XD if people are interested, I might update. So... reviews much loved thanks! x**


End file.
